crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
The archive thingy is kinda snorting, I'll probs fix it soon. :| Ohhhhhhhh mommaire, thanks so much for making my talk page archive you momome! <3 >w<" Wh- Anyways, yeah, it's okay. Sorry that even happened. That was kind of snegon-ish, tbh... LET'S HOPE IT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN. MY GODDDDD I'll always love you if you let me be your booty guard <3 HHH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh watashi what!? Mommaire. My eyes have been snorting off all day so I guess that's why I thought I saw your name... I tell him later ^_^" Yeah like I was confused, you were confused, we were confused, they were confused. Wh- BUT YEAAAAAAAAAAAH LET'S LIKE, NEVER??? EVER??? PLOX N THNK??? THAT BOOTY GONE WITH THE WIND yes hhh stands for, HOHOHO (MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) WHat why randOM GREEN TEEEEEEEXT "YEAH LET'S JUST YEAH." Yeaaah, we should, like, yeah. YEAH. YEAAAAAH ;D YEAH BABY. WOOOOOOOOOO! wh I think it might be a little slower for me too, but I dunno. Snegonamon. It was real slow for me yesterday like "Owhadafook?" THAT ARSE IS CLASSIC IT'S CEMENTED ON THE BOULEVARD ;D IT'S THE RAAAAAAAATCHETEST FEEEEELING DON'T Y'ALL BE FORGETTIN BOUT KWANZAA NOW!??!!?!? wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) But me no prendo what the heck you just did thereo Mommaireo YEAH, TOTALLY. THAT SENTENCE? D'E'P. I CRY A LITTLE BIT EVRYTIM! oh wh- :3 lol.. Mommaire. Maybe wikia was just being a snort and like "maintenance/!??!?!!?!>>!!??!!?" TOTES D'E'P. ALSO, "THESE HATERS GONNA HATE" YES, AND, that other holiday which i forgot hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:14, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, did you really now~? ;) K LOL W-H-A-T. AN OH IN YOUR HEART? DOES OH STAND FOR CUPID'S ARROW ;) sorry baeb :333 sorry for confuse xD yeah i don't know..' YA GADIS YA YEAAAAAAH YEAH IT'S HANUKKAH thanks dear <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL I don't even know myself, babe~ *starts twerking* I didn't? K? K. xD LOL wh- GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD actually, G-Goddddddd >O<"" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT It's basically just "GOOOODDD", "wh-" and *starts twerking* bob saget Oh geez you're still there...!? Momma mia. I think you're driving and snorts, right? Ai ai... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:26, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh gosh. You got some mad will power, yo. Whenever I use a phone while someone's driving I start feeling reaaaaaally sick because motion sickness and oh? Oh. you're on a rrrrrrrrrrrrroad trip, eh ;) wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I mean it's worse for others. Like for me my stomach is really sensitive for that kind of stuff so OOOOUH! Like, I can't even be in the car for 30 minutes without feeling oh. Oh. WHAT SENPAI FOR SALE HAD A SONG WITH IT??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:16, September 2, 2014 (UTC) OH REALLY JUST A HEADACHE? God. You're lucky. Meanwhile I have to take snort pills every time I drive somewhere a bit far off... snegon. AND THEY TASTE REALLY BAD TOO SO STRGG! OH MY GODDDD THAT SONG DID YOU REALLY LOL "what do you think of when you hear the word 'lippies'" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YYEAAAAAAH IT'S LIKE CAN WE NOT? SO those pills are like freaking magic just bam snooort i wish i didn't have that in the first placeeee YES SAM. YEAH THE LIKE YEAH. penies This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, September 2, 2014 (UTC) SUCK MOMOME LOL THAT DEEP VOICE JUST SAYING "ooooooh yeaaaaaaah" "baaaaaaaybeeeeeeeh" k PENIES!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) SHE ACTUALLY SAID THAT LOL BEST LIKE REX wh PENNIES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:46, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS REFERENCING LOL you know mi so well baeb <3 wh either that or i'm predictable WH WHAT "he was getting some coins" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) MY GODD MY GOD! THE HIPSTER GALAXY GLASSES LOL miu miu oh soz wh- lol k.. WHAT? eh? eh. idk. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:04, September 2, 2014 (UTC) OBVIOUSLY!!! Waiting... somewhere. K. BUT REALLY? LOL. SOUNDS DELISH!!!! you should uploade dat to tha wikeh if you get a chance babe <3 MY GOD WH- *BIN AND KOMPUTER AND YES SAM, ALSO, Enjoy :D yes, we should, kniro This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah that's understandable. EVER NEED A JUSTIFIABLE ANSWER FOR DOING SOMETHING? Say, "because reasons" was it at the COMBINATION PIZZA HUT AND TACO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!? you could babe? well then <3 all up 2 u ;) YOU DID!?!?! link'd ;) U know u love it ^o^!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL REALLY AND I GOT IT FROM SPY k' can't wait honey <3333 THAT SOUNDS GRAND ;) what are you confused about babe~ *starts twerking* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC) yeah I did ;) ;)))) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 21:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL Yeah I watched you a few times, that's why I was randomly there in your dream ;) Also yeah chat decided to snort on my alfone. Like, when I open up the chat in the browser even if I wait for like 30 minutes the welcome message doesn't show up. Even if I use the preview chat it doesn't work. strgg Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 22:45, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ARE YOU SERIOUS holy lord WHY IS HE EVEN WHAT IS HE DOING WITH A DRILL AND A VACUUM??? ughghghgh SINCE 9??? good lord you must be shaking and jiving This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, September 2, 2014 (UTC) SINCE FREAKING 1 GOOD LORD!!! OH MY GOD WHAT THE SNORT YEAH SERIOUSLY DOES HE NOT KNOW YOU'RE BACK THERE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE SERIOUSLY JUST GO AWAY UGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:16, September 2, 2014 (UTC) other half of the house/!?? you have like two halves DANG SMELLING LIKE FREAKING CIGARS oh my god i hate the smell of cigars and cigarettes and crap too SO I FEEL YOUR PAIN HOW WOULD THAT SMELL EVEN BE CREATED I CAN'T... WHAT? gurl it's okay, remember you can vent on me whenever you need to so momome is she in the house or??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:20, September 2, 2014 (UTC) woah really??? well then. DO YOU THINK IT CAME FROM THE LIKE DRILL OR SAW OR WHATEVER???? WHAT IS HE EVN WORKING ON I CAN'T?!? WOOOOW HE READ THE TEXTS. THOSE WEREN'T MEANT FOR YOU YOU SNORT...? UGH WHAT THE HELL. IS IT NOT OBVIOUS YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE LIKE YEAH. UGH! noooo seriously i do not mind AT ALL you're not annoying me in the slightest oh, well then. at least she's home though? but still. :;; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE MOVING THING, I HOPE YOU GUYS MOVE SOON! SERIOUSLY. MY GOD. THE TOWN YOU'RE LIVING IN SOUNDS KIND OF SNORT RIGHT NOW... ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THE OH IS THERE. oH SO HE WAS SMOKING CIGARS? What the eff. Yeaaaah especially considering the snorts I REAAAALLY hope she doesn't get back with him... -_-" LOL WHAT did he just UGH Yeaaaaaah he doesn't sound like a friendly person to be alone with :; also if my replies are delayed it's because i'm doing proofs so oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:13, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I HOPE YOU GET THE FOOP OUT OF THERE AND SOON. LIKE I DO PRAY FOR YOU THAT YOU'LL GET AWAY FROM IT ALL BECAUSE YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS. UGH. GOD THAT'S NOT HEALTHY AT ALLLLLLLLLLLL Yeaaaah... :; LOL WHAT ROAST CHICKEN? OF ALL THE THINGS ONE COULD SING ABOUT. GOD THAT MUST BE ANNOYING THOUGH. I just wish my freaking teacher would've actually TAUGHT US THIS CRAP. But instead he goes on his alfone while we do assignments ourselves, like ugh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S LIKE HOW ABOUT THE SNORT STOPS FOR EVERYONE. I MEAN MY GOD. No one deserves to go through snort, really... no one here's been mean or whatever, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO US!? WE'VE MADE OUR MISTAKES! WE JUST WANNA SCREAM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO US!? YEAH LIKE roast chicken k better than nicki minaj I guess, at least???? I hate teachers that are like that... thankfully this lesson is the easiest one but it's like one of the later ones so ummm!??? Also, test on Friday which he hasn't given any review for. K. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I DON'T THINK ANYONE'S DONE ANYTHING SO BAD TO DESERVE THIS UTTER BULL. UGH. ALSO LOL YA GADIS YA, SIMPLE PLAN THO ;) PICKS MY... WHA-? What does that even mean?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY PICKS AND WHY IS IT GOING FOR HIS BUTT. IF IT GOES ON FOR ANOTHER DAY THEN UGH? UGGGH. ANACONDA DON'T! The normal subs that come for my school don't teach it because they honestly don't know it so yeah. But like, he's our Geo teacher, he should know a better method than to make us do it ourselves... YEAH! 50% GRADE EXAM, AND IT'S NOT EVEN THE THIRD WEEK. I CAN'T. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Herp a derp [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes I wonder why these things are happening, if there isn't any good reason as to why... Yes, dear. RIGHT UP THERE WITH 2EDGY AND DARK&DESPAIR Oh. It means when he's annoyed? That's interesting... BUT LIKE WHAT. It sounds like it's used for when something like actually picks another person's butt. Like, k. GODDD IF IT WAS UNTIL THE WEEKEND... S.O.S., M8. S.O.S.! Yeaaah. Also he speaks so quickly I can't understand what he's saying. Also, he has a thick Spanish accent, so I REALLY can't understand what he's saying. Like... oh? oh. LUCKY. YOU AND YOUR OH STRIKES! DON'T YOU WANT SUMMER READING, QUIZZES AND PROJECTS AND TESTS WITHIN THE FIRST MONTH, AND MORE!? HUH!? DONT'CHA!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:01, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah... I mean, I believe in some other stuff that says it's a part of a plan but sometimes it's just hard to think of something this bad happening for one's betterment, even though it's pretty obvs all of this is to no evail. Like, ugh... YOU KNOW, WE SHOULD USE THAT IN THE WIKI RULES. EVERYTHING PICKS OUR ARSE!!! LOOORD THAT'D BE AWFUL. Tbh the last stream we did was rather fun-sama so I hope if we do another one you can jon. :; spice up this livestream because IT'S GETTING BORING!!!! HONEY BUNCHES OF FUN, LOL. WHO WOULDN'T REALLY!? also i like how i'm stressing like "I GOTTA STUDY!?!??!" yet i've already memorized 10 of the 50 things in like 5 minutes. k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I NOTICED YOUR NEW SIGNATURE DELISH ;) also random brown color on the community corner to go with DA CREEPY ZILO STARING INTO YOUR SOUL Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:39, September 3, 2014 (UTC) wat also FUN FACT! 3915 IS A MULTIPLE OF 9. SO IS 117. AND 315. WE CAN'T ESCAPE IT. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 08:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC) k baeb <3 BUT LORD I SAW THAT AND I WAS LIKE SWEETEA STRIKES AGAIN!!!!!!!! yeah this is not coincidence at all good morning sweetea! ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:58, September 4, 2014 (UTC) HOT HOLY HELL SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE FRICK. WHY IS HE EVEN SCREAMING?! WHY DOES HE THINK HE CAN FO THAT TO YOUR HOUSE AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YOU AND YOUR MOM. WHAT THE HELL. LORD I AM SO SORRY THIS IS HAPPENING TO YOU. SERIOUSLY. YOU DONT DESERVE THIS BULLCRAP. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERIOUSLY THIS IS RIDICULOUS HOW MUCH HE'S SCREWING AROUND LIKE WHt the HELL. I hope he buys the property soon too... It sounds like your town is not only sucky and then also him snorting. LORD. Yeaaaah this needs to end. It's getting on my nerves too how much is going wrong, I hope things straighten themselves out soon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, September 4, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THIS BULLCRAP. Oh, I meant 'she'. I was on a phone then so I guess that's why it just came out as he, sorry. But yeah if she buys the property off of him then you'd be FREE. HHHHH. Same, if I could make the snort stop for all of y'all I would... ;-; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:35, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it SOUNDS really sucky. I just... I CAN'T. From what you told me he sounds like the oh-est of the oh SO I HOPE HE LEAVES SOON. Same... one day it will. I just hope it comes soon ;~; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC)